


Bubble Baths and Snow

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Just a cute fic for ArtisticPixie, M/M, and then something naughty in the bathtub to make them warm, cute cuddling and playing in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: “Well, when we return home I think we’ll need to come up with something to help warm you up. I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.”Ah, yes. Right there. Noctis’s eyes brightened and his hand all but pulsed against Ignis’s cheek. If they weren’t in public, if Noctis wasn’t the prince and his reputation wasn’t tantamount to national security, maybe Ignis would have leaned in to press his lips against Noctis, would have breathed warmth straight into Noctis’s very being.Still…“You promise you’ll warm me up?”Ignis pressed one last chaste kiss to Noctis’s knuckles before tucking both their hands straight into his pocket. “Absolutely.”Ignis finds that he can warm his prince in many ways.





	Bubble Baths and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ArtisticPixie for Ignoct Secret Santa! I hope that you're able to enjoy this!

Noctis’s hands were cold.

“Iggy, seriously, don’t worry,” Noctis said with a slight huff as he pulled his hand away, pressing it under his armpit, trying to gather some of the warmth that had been sucked from his skin from the bitter, bitter cold. “W—we’ll be home soon enough.”

Ignis frowned. “You really should have brought gloves.”

“I know, I know,” the younger prince muttered as he rubbed his arm against the jacket as though he were hoping it would bring some sort of heat through the friction to his near-frostbitten fingers. Ignis felt his own palms twitch when he saw the movement, but Noctis just shrugged again. “But—”

“I know, I know,” Ignis repeated, and he tried to keep the mocking only at the edges of his tone.

When Noctis’s eyebrow rose into his hairline, all Ignis could do was give a slight movement of his head. He wouldn’t deign  a shrug—far too tactless for him—but a slight move of the head would undoubtedly be enough.

“You… you mocking me?”

“I haven’t the foggiest of what you’re talking about. Perhaps the cold is getting to your senses. Snow and cold has been known to affect men's’ faculties.”

“You do know that’s not about their brains, right?”

Ignis schooled his face as Noctis finally pulled his hand out from under his arm. “I haven’t—”

“—the foggiest. I  _know_.”

Ignis felt the corner of his mouth twitch up as he reached out to take his prince’s hand. It was cold, far colder than it had any right to be. Ignis lifted Noctis’s hand to his lips, blowing hot air on his knuckles. He doubted that Noctis would feel much warmth from the action, but from the little laugh and the way Noctis’s face scrunched up he knew that it had brought warmth to his heart.

That was perhaps the best feeling in the world, and Ignis enjoyed the way Noctis’s cheeks filled with pink as he rolled his eyes just ever so slightly. He knew that Noctis liked it, even if he pretended as though he didn’t.

“Would you rather wear mine?” Ignis asked, pausing their steps. He brushed Noctis’s hand against his cheek, and though his fingers were cold Ignis happily leaned into the touch. He felt almost like a cat as he nuzzled into Noctis’s fingers which were now gently exploring his skin.

“Huh?”

Ignis laughed, but only a little. “Would you care to wear my gloves?” Ignis didn’t want to share his gloves, though.

No; what Ignis wanted to do was keep Noctis’s hand against his cheek forever. He wanted to feel that warmth, to give off his own warmth, until they were both back at Noctis’s apartment, safe and warm. Very, very warm.

“Uh—uh. No. That’s, uh. That’s okay.” Noctis’s bottom lip trembled, and Ignis was more than positive that it wasn’t from the cold.

Ignis knew what Noctis was thinking; he didn’t even need to see the way Noctis’s eyes widened and his he bit down just the right way when his eyes darted down to Ignis’s hands, then to his lips.

“Well, when we return home I think we’ll need to come up with something to help warm you up. I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.”

Ah, yes. Right there. Noctis’s eyes brightened and his hand all but pulsed against Ignis’s cheek. If they weren’t in public, if Noctis wasn’t the prince and his reputation wasn’t tantamount to national security, maybe Ignis would have leaned in to press his lips against Noctis, would have breathed warmth straight into Noctis’s very being.

The world knew that the Lucian Prince and his advisor were more than just childhood friends, more than just advisor and prince. The announcement had been subtle and sweet, and though the paparazzi had lost their minds it had been long enough in the past that it no longer mattered. Still, Ignis knew, it was best for them not to be caught in any sort of compromising position—it was unkingly to be seen in such an immodest way, and Ignis was nothing if not modest.

Still…

“You promise you’ll warm me up?”

Ignis pressed one last chaste kiss to Noctis’s knuckles before tucking both their hands straight into his pocket. “Absolutely.”

 

* * *

 

When they arrived home, Noctis shrugging of his coat and tossing it right onto the back of the couch as he yanked off his shoes without care, Ignis was a little more methodical.

“Cold, cold, cold,” Noctis muttered as he skittered straight past Ignis and into his bedroom. Ignis couldn’t see what his lover was doing, but from the way the bed springs squeaked, Ignis could only imagine that Noctis was burrowing himself as far under the covers as possible.

“I thought you said you weren’t cold, that you’d be fine.”

“I l—l—lied.“

Ignis followed the sound of chattering teeth, finding that his assumption was correct—Noctis was piled under every blanket that was in the apartment, the only thing visible from his mound of blankets being the top of his mop of hair.

“I told you to bring your gloves,” Ignis told the other man, but Noctis didn’t seem to particularly care what he was saying.

“S—so co—ooold.”

Ignis snorted, lifting his slightly-chilled fingers to his mouth. He blew hot air against them, watching the way Noctis’s head popped up just enough to see the outline of the tops of his eyes. “Would you like a bath?”

Noctis nodded and the blankets precariously moved atop him.

“Just a moment, then.” Ignis didn’t even bother to try to hide his smile; he knew that Noctis could see it from the way he wiggled under his blankets.

“You m—making f—fun‘v me?”

“Never.”

“Liar.”

Ignis pushed up his glasses. “If you say so.”

“I d—do.”

Ignis knew when Noctis was being a little more extra than usual, and this certainly was one of those moments. Still, Ignis could never say no to Noctis. Never. Even thinking about it felt wrong, because though Ignis knew that there were certain things he would never bend on—Noctis’s health being one of them—he knew that on occasion he should have told the prince no.

But for this?

“Give me just a moment. Next time you’ll remember your gloves, won’t you?”

Noctis muttered something near-unintelligible, but Ignis did manage to catch a few of the choicier ones that would have made Ignis’s ears turn red just a few years before. However, after having survived through Noctis’s teenage years and sitting through more than a few heated online games that Noctis loved so dearly, Ignis was sure nothing could truly get a rise out of him.

Thankfully it didn’t take too long to run the hot water, and as always Ignis made sure to add a few drops of the elixir stashed under the sink. He masked the rather medicinal smell with bubble bath, knowing that if Noctis was out in the cold long enough for his teeth to chatter that his back would undoubtedly need the extra dedication.

Ignis certainly didn’t mind.

When the bubbles spread across the foamy surface, Ignis turned off the water. It was cue enough for Noctis to peak his head out of the blankets for a second before burrowing back down.

“You’ll feel warm soon enough.”

“Don’t wanna—”

Ignis ignored the temptation to roll his eyes, instead reaching up to remove his glasses. He folded them neatly, placing them on the lip of the sink. He paused only for a moment before turning back to the door.

“Suit yourself.”

Ignis reached up to the top button of his shirt, thumbing it open ever so slightly. It came undone so easily that when he reached for the second it came apart like melted butter.

That certainly caught Noctis’s attention. Noctis scrambled out of the blankets, his shirt thrown off somewhere behind him and his legs nearly tripping on the pants he was busy attempting to shimmy off himself.

“Looks like you’re fine after all.“

“Just get in the tub.” There was absolutely not even a hint of the shiver.

“Looks like you were telling the truth.“

“Huh?” Noctis asked. His feet were already jumping into the bath. The bubbles nearly crested over the top, but fortunately they managed to stay put.

“You _are_ a liar.”

The look of shock and just the hint of a pout crossed the prince’s face.

“And not even a particularly good one.“

“Oh, _c’mon_. That’s just not fair. You’ve been teasing me all day.”

“Yes, I’m well aware. And I promise that I’m not complaining,” Ignis said with a short laugh just before Noctis grabbed him by the collar, pulling him in for a kiss.

Despite how cold Noctis’s lips were or the water that had splashed up out of the bath and onto Ignis’s feet in the commotion, the kiss was more than enough to take away Ignis’s breath. It was a very _Noctis_ kiss—a little too much teeth, but when he pulled back and turned his mouth to run them across Ignis’s jaw, he could hardly complain.

“C’mon, get in… you don’t want me to get a cold, right?”

The words themselves may have been innocent, but the way Noctis breathed against his throat, how his tooth nipped at the skin right above his pulse—it was enough to make Ignis nearly lose himself. If it hadn’t been for his wet socks that clung uncomfortably so to his feet, Ignis was near-positive he would have walked into the bath, pants and socks be damned.

“Certainly wouldn’t want that,” Ignis acquiesced.

Ignis was still mostly dry, so thankfully getting the last few buttons undone and his pants and socks off was an easier task than it would have been if Noctis had gotten his way.

“Little spoon?” Ignis asked, leaning down to run his hands against Noctis’s shoulders, letting his hands make their way down to his fingers. He lifted them both up, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Noctis’s pulse on both wrists, enjoying the way Noctis shivered before closing his eyes.

“Y—yeah.”

Ignis let himself down into the water slowly, with far more grace than the raging fire burning inside of him. What he really wanted to do was very far from appropriate, but having Noctis look at him the way he was… it was better than any of the finest liquor on the market. It left Ignis feeling fuzzy and light-headed, almost giddy.

But for this moment, all Ignis really wanted to do was sit down in his bath and let Noctis curl up between his spread legs. It could have been sexual—almost obscene, really—but the way Noctis leaned back and pressed his head against the crook of Ignis’s shoulder, waiting for warmth to comfort him. Ignis could see the faint outline of Noctis’s body, of his cock, through the mist and the bubbles.

Well...

Nothing obscene at all may have been... well, slightly exaggerated.

Just a little.

Ignis let his fingers run against Noctis’s cold skin, enjoying the way that the bubble fizzed and Noctis moaned. The sound that came out of Noctis’s mouth set the hair on Ignis’s arms up.

“Feels nice,” Noctis murmured as he laid his back flush against Ignis’s front. His arms darted down into the water, resting gently on Ignis’s knees.

Ignis let his fingers make their way to Noctis’s shoulders, rubbing the watery mix of elixir and soap into his prince’s skin.

A shudder ran through Noctis.

“Does it hurt?”

“Nah, not really.” But there was something in his tone that let Ignis know that there was something. It was in the slight list of his tone, the way Noctis seemed to momentarily pause to think of his answer before saying it out loud.

Ignis leaned forward, pressing his lips against the gnarled scar across the upper half of Noctis’s back. He breathed against, it, enjoying the way Noctis subconsciously moved closer. His fingers may have been too harsh, but his lips?

“Hmmm. Do that again.”

Ignis smiled against Noctis’s spine before letting another kiss trail against the skin. “Like that?”

“Tease.”

But Noctis wasn’t complaining; on the contrary, Ignis realized with a hum to the back of his throat, Noctis was absolutely not complaining. And certain appendages were definitely not complaining.

Ignis stared down at the pink skin of Noctis’s throat, at the way it reddened with every kiss and murmur. It was creeping up his throat like ivy, and soon enough it would take over every last inch of Noctis’s skin.

That was okay, though. Ignis… Ignis _liked_ that.

There was something more that Noctis liked, and Ignis managed to wait only a few minutes with their bodies pressed together before letting out the smallest of chuckles as his hands ran their way up from Noctis’s shoulders to his thick, dark locks.

“Just what exactly is going through your head?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Ignis was barely able to conceal a snort. Of course that was what his prince would respond with, what he always responded with. Still, I could understand that very well. It was part of what made him fall in love with Noctis in the first place. Still, on occasion he could become a little bit more than a touch annoying.

This, however, wasn’t one of those cases.

Ignis didn’t need to know what was going through Noctis’s head. He could almost feel the wheels turning underneath the tips of his fingers, and instead Ignis found his fingers curling through those thick, dark tresses. Oh, how Ignis knew so many people would’ve killed to be in his shoes, with his hands massaging Noctis’s scalp. But Ignis knew that if it had been anyone else’s hands, they would already have lost them.

“What are _you_ thinking about?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“You’re giving me that smile. You know, _that_ one. The one where you’re thinking of something you shouldn’t be.”

Ignis leaned forward enough to press his lips against Noctis’s scalp. “Oh, I assure you, it’s nothing at all. Just a reminder to keep you warm.” Ignis found his hand slowly begin to wonder down from its place slipped between dark hair, making its way down to the junction of his prince’s neck. Further and further it went, and Ignis couldn’t help but feel his heart hammering against his chest.

Did Noctis feel it, too?

Ignis could only hope that Noctis could.

There was, however, one thing that Ignis knew for certain that Noctis could feel.

“Oh.” It sounded less like a word and more like a moan.

“Oh, indeed.”

Ignis felt Noctis arch against his chest, his neck open and exposed for Ignis to lean down, pressing down even more kisses. His other hand made its way down to Noctis’s hip, the other working its way down between his lover’s thighs.

“T—tease.”

Ignis couldn’t stop himself from smiling against Noctis’s neck. “Noctis, a tease wouldn’t do this, would he?”

With those words, Ignis wrapped his hand around the hardness and warmth of Noctis’s cock. The whine that started low and hitched up just enough to make Ignis’s heart jump, but the way Noctis’s hand grabbed hold of Ignis’s left knee, the other going for the bathtub’s edge, sent another shock of adrenaline down Ignis’s spine.

He could feel his own dick hardening at the base of Noctis’s spine. But, when Noctis feebly tried to move his hand from the bathtub edge to try and reach behind ihm, Ignis stopped him with a kiss.

“Just lay back, Noct. Let me… let me enjoy this.”

“Bu—”

“Shhhh. After. I promised to warm up my prince, didn’t I?”

Every touch felt right, warm, and perfect. Every sound, every moan, was like music to Ignis’s ears. When Noctis managed a strained, “I—Iggy,” ir was almost impossible to maintain the rhythm of his hand. Ignis gripped Noctis’s hip to prevent him from bucking up, from doing anything other then keen forward the little he could as Ignis stroked him.

It didn’t take much work to set Noctis over the edge, his mop of dark hair rubbing right against Ignis’s neck, his ass pressing hard against Ignis before his body went boneless. The water and bubbles lapped up over the lip of the tub but Ignis didn’t even want to say a word—not when he could see the mischievous smirk across Noctis’s mouth as his lips opened to pull in breath.

“Warm, now?”

Noctis grinded his hips down before turning in the tub, the bubbles a beautiful contrast to his red chest. He flopped forward to press his lips against Ignis’s mouth. “Dunno. Maybe I should get a little warmer. Don’t want to catch a cold, y’know?”

With that, Noctis gave a faint smile before slowly sinking, head-first, into the water. Ignis reached down into the bubbles and tangled his hands in the black, inky depths. He closed his eyes and allowed the warmth of Noctis’s mouth, of his hair, of the water around them, to cover him.

  



End file.
